


Stressed

by minthalo



Series: Fake relationship au [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alpha Aaron Hotchner, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Omega Spencer Reid, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minthalo/pseuds/minthalo
Summary: Spencer's been on edge the entire day, he's irritable and frustrated, his body doesn't feel right in his own skin and he can't figure out why.However, his Alpha's touch seems to make him feel better





	Stressed

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is like a snippet from a much bigger AU that I have in my head that I'll probably never write but to give a quick summary of Hotch and Reid's relationship is that it's fake  
> they bonded for show so Jack could have two parents again after Haley passed and Spencer could work in peace as an Omega in the FBI without unwanted glances, however over time they've fallen in love with each other but neither has had it in them to tell the other  
> I think about this AU on a daily basis but I don't have enough motivation to give it the attention it deserves  
> I originally wasn't going to post this because it's part of something much bigger and if you don't have that bit of context it doesn't make sense but my late night need for attention is too much i guess

Reid has been on edge the entire day. Hotch noticed it from the moment he woke up, the way he carried himself was completely different than normal.

The day at work hadn’t been particularly stressful, but it hadn’t helped Reid at all. He snapped a few times at different members of the team for innocent comments on the work they were doing, or something Reid said.

In the end Hotch had called Reid back into his office and told him to take off early. Reid opened his mouth to argue against him but Hotch ended that quickly with a glare, and made him go home. He knew the team would gossip about it, pushing their theories on what really was wrong with the Omega, no one brave enough to ask Hotch himself.

Hotch is a little grateful he has that power over the team, not only because it keeps stupid questions and gossip about his personal life away from him, but because he doesn’t know what's wrong with Reid.

He feels as if he should, even though they’re bonded only for show, they’ve grown close over time, their love for Jack paired with their shared lives and the bonding marks strengthened their relationship. He feels as if he failed as an Alpha for not knowing what’s wrong with his Omega.

Jack is with Jessica for the night, the boy wanted to have another sleepover with his aunt, and as much as Hotch loves his son he’s secretly grateful he has a night off from being a dad that doesn’t involve any murder of some sort.

Hotch leaves the office at a relatively normal time, much earlier than he would normally, even if it is after everyone else on the team has gone home. He pulls into the driveway of his house and parks.

He steps inside and takes off his shoes and suit jacket, hanging it up in the closet by the door. He’s loosening his tie as he walks into his bedroom to find Reid pacing around the bed, mumbling something inaudible to himself.

“Spencer?” He speaks up, startling the other man.

“Ho- Aaron? When did you get home?”

“Just now, why are you pacing? What’s wrong?” Aaron walks over to him.

“Nothing, nothing is wrong. Why does everyone keep asking if something is wrong? I’m perfectly fine and have been all day!”

“No, you’re snapping at everyone, pushing people away and extremely on edge.”

“No I’m not! Everything is fine!”

“Omega.” Aaron says, harshly.

He didn’t want to resort to using his Alpha voice, especially so soon, but with the way Spencer is responding now, and has been all day, just talking is going to get him nowhere.

Spencer shuts up immediately, standing up straight and tipping his head just slightly to the side to show his bonding mark under his ear, all on instinct.

Aaron moves across the room so he’s in front of Spencer, their height difference isn’t much at all, barely an inch, but their size difference is definitely noticeable.

He places a hand on Spencer’s upper arm, the other on his shoulder, close to his neck, two fingers stretched out, ready to press to his bonding mark if necessary.

“I’m going to ask you again,” Aaron says, his voice much calmer now. “What’s wrong?”

Spencer closes his eyes, his Alpha being so close to him and touching him, even through clothes, after the use of That Voice all he wants to do is submit, tip his head to the side and go boneless.

“I-I.” He stops, taking a breath, only to have his nose filled with his Alpha’s scent, he isn’t sure if it makes the situation better or worse. “I don’t know.” He says after a moment.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, I don’t know. Everything just feels wrong, everything touching me is off, my skin doesn’t feel like it fits right on my body. I just feel irritable and angry and I don’t know how to stop, or fix the problem. I can’t even figure out what the problem is.” Spencer says honestly.

Aaron hums, thinking for himself, wanting to help the young man out. The hand on Spencer’s upper arm moves lightly, running down to his forearm, the touch gentle, it has Spencer leaning into him.

“This helps.” He says quietly.

“What does?”

“You. Touch. This. I feel better with you closer.”

The hand moves from his arm to Spencer’s lower back, resting there before Aaron presses his fingers to Spencer’s mark, wanting to see his reaction to it.

Spencer submits fully on instinct, his eyes close and he leans closer, his chest pressing to his Alpha’s. He mewls softly, tipping his head completely to the side, exposing his neck.

Aaron rubs his back gently, he reacted exactly as he expected him to. The hand on his neck moves to cup the back of his head, leading him to his own neck, it’s not where his mark is but the scent glands there will keep him relaxed.

He stays like that for over a minute, calm in his Alpha’s arms. Eventually he shifts and pulls his head out, his eyes a little glossy and he feels much more relaxed.

“That help?”

Spencer nods, “yes, thank you. I’m sorry, I don’t know why I’ve been like this. I just feel trapped in my own skin, and I don’t know why.”

“If touch and scenting help you I can give you more of it. Our bonding is for show but our bodies don’t know that, they react naturally, you crave my touch and my scent, it’s the same for me, believe it or not. You don’t have to deprive yourself of this, just ask me for it. Touch won’t kill me, Spence.”

“It won’t kill you but I fear the kind of touch I crave isn’t the one you’ll be so willing to give me.” Spencer whispers.

Hotch tilts his head, confused. “What do you mean? Touch like this?” Two fingers find their way back to Spencer’s mark and press lightly.

Spencer gasps and his eyes flutter shut. The longer Hotch keeps his fingers there, the harder he presses down the more Spencer’s knees want to give out.

His pants get tighter and he can feel himself produce more slick with every passing second. He knows sooner or later he’ll reek of arousal, and Aaron will figure it out for himself, it’s better if Spencer gets out of the situation now.

He takes a step back, putting space between them, Hotch’s fingers fall from his mark, back to his shoulder. He doesn’t want to, every one of his instincts are telling him to step forward, not away from his Alpha.

“Not just that.” Spencer says after a moment.

He looks at his feet, blinking a few times, trying to clear his head, but all he can focus on is his Alpha, standing so close to him.

“Then what kind of touch? Tell me, Spencer.”

“You smell so good, Alpha.” Spencer says instead, he can’t admit what he really wants, not out loud anyway, the fear of rejection is too much.

Aaron touches Spencer’s chin and tips it up, forcing him to make eye contact. He brushes stray hair from the Omega’s forehead. He easily figures out what touch Spencer is really talking about. 

He debates it in his head for a moment, the pros and cons before he gets a whiff off Spencer’s scent, arousal and all, he smells so sweet with a mix of  _ his.  _

The hand still on Spencer’s back moves lower, cupping his ass. Spencer whimpers and steps closer towards Aaron’s chest.

“A-Aaron, I need to-” Spencer tries to say but Aaron cuts him off. 

“If this is the kind of touch you need, I can give this to you too.” He says softly. 

His grip is loose, if Spencer wants to leave he can. He doesn’t, he maintains eye contact with Aaron, searching for anything in the Alpha’s expression that says he’s doing this out of pity, but all he can see is pure lust.

Spencer wraps his hands around Aaron’s neck and leans in for a kiss, closing the gap between them. If he has the option to get what he really needs, he wants as much touch as he can get.

Aaron kisses back, deepening it quickly. He feels Spencer submit under him, press as close as he can and let the Alpha have complete control of him. Aaron pulls back from the kiss, stepping away from Spencer, earning a whine from the Omega.

“No, no I need you.”

“Hold on, lets get these clothes off of you first. Skin to skin contact will help you the most, with both issues you’re having.” He steps back completely.

Spencer pulls off his sweater vest and starts pulling at the buttons, quickly getting frustrated with them. Aaron wraps his hands around Spencer’s wrists, squeezing lightly. 

“Calm down, Omega. I can undress you, you getting mad is only making it worse. Focus on me.” Aaron’s voice is calm, stable, exactly what Spencer needs to hear right now.

He nods, when Aaron releases his wrists he lets them fall to his side, and keeps his eyes on Aaron’s own, watching them unbutton his shirt all the way down. 

Aaron pushes it off of his shoulders and lets it fall to the floor before moving to Spencer’s dress pants. His belt is gone, it’s always the first thing Spencer takes off when he gets home, even if he leaves everything else on.

Aaron unbuttons the pants, pulling the zipper down before pushing them off his hips along with his underwear. Spencer steps out of them and Aaron leads him towards the bed, having him sit down.

Now that all of his clothes are off there’s nothing hiding the scent of arousal that’s coming off of Spencer in waves. All Aaron really wants to do is bury himself between Spencer’s legs and lick where that sweet smell of slick is coming from.

Aaron shakes his head to clear it before stepping back and pulling off his tie and unbuttoning his own shirt. He can feel his Omega’s eyes on him, watching him strip his shirt off and letting it fall to the floor along with Spencer’s discarded clothes.

He does the same with his pants and underwear, kicking them off so he’s completely naked and leans over the bed to press a kiss to Spencer’s lips.

Spencer kisses back eagerly, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him onto the bed, over him as he lays back.

Aaron indulges him for a bit before pulling back to kiss his jaw down to his neck, licking over his bonding mark.

Spencer tries not to squirm under him, but every little touch feels amplified, it feels so right after a day of everything feeling so wrong. He gasps and moans, sending out little whimpers when Aaron moves from his mark to his chest, not staying in one spot for long.

He hasn’t asked Spencer if it’s alright to leave any marks, and he desperately wants to cover his body in love bites, but even with the Alpha part of him threatening to take over completely, Aaron knows better.

“what do you want me to do?” Aaron lifts his head from his chest.

“Anything, everything. I just need  _ you. _ ”

“That leaves a lot open, I need to know what’s off limits for you.” Aaron leans back up and pecks his lips. “Are you okay with taking my knot?”

Spencer moans at just the thought of taking a knot, his Alpha’s knot. “God, yes. Yes that’s what I want.”

“Okay, let me see if I have I condom for that-”

Aaron sits up and reaches for the bedside drawer only to be pulled back down by Spencer, wrapping his arms around his back.

“No!” He yells, only to sink back into the pillows, feeling bad for shouting at his Alpha. “No, I don’t need a condom. I’m clean a-and my suppressants are also a birth control, if you’re comfortable without using one, I’d rather not.”

Aaron debates it for a moment, he had gotten tested not long after his divorce and hasn’t had sex with anyone since, if Reid is clean as well and on birth control there isn’t any risk to go without protection. The thought of being able to knot without a condom sounds amazing.

“Okay, no condom, if you’re sure you’re willing to go without one.”

“I’m not in heat, just horny, I can make rational decisions right now.” Spencer tells him.

“I know, I know. I just want you to be sure.” Aaron says gently.

He presses another kiss back to his lips before moving back down to his chest, then stomach, dipping his tongue into his navel, wanting to hear more of those sweet noises. 

Spencer’s back arches, his hand moves to Aaron’s hair and he grips what he can of his short hair.

The Alpha moves lower, pressing kisses to the inner of his thighs. Spencer’s slick runs down, the scent is so strong, without thinking his tongue traces the trail to the source, licking a long stripe up Spencer’s hole.

Spencer jerks up and cries out, it’s the last thing he expected Aaron to do to him, especially since he didn’t ask for it. 

“A-Alpha, Alpha what are you- you don’t-” Spencer cuts himself off with a loud moan, turning his head on the pillow.

Aaron laps up the fresh wave of slick that pours out of his Omega, he tastes so sweet, it’s wonderful. He could do this for hours, his responsive Omega squirming underneath him as he eats him out, his own hands keeping Spencer’s thighs apart so he can get a better angle, hands in his short hair attempting to pull because of how damn  _ good  _ Aaron is making him feel.

Aaron takes one hand off of Spencer’s thigh, bringing it to his hole and pushing in a single finger. He’s so slick and open from Aaron’s mouth it goes in without any resistance. Aaron pulls it out and pushes in two. 

Aaron spreads his fingers inside of Spencer and licks between them. Slick pools out of Spencer as Aaron adds a third finger, he doesn’t need any kind of stretching, not when he’s already this aroused, this wet.

Spencer cries out, pushing back against his mouth, it’s so much even with just his hands and mouth, his cock is so hard but he feels as if he could come without a touch to it.  

“A-Alpha you have to stop o-or I’ll come. Wanna come on your knot, not your mouth, please.” Spencer pulls on his hair, trying to bring him back up.

Aaron pulls away, licking his lips, savoring his taste. He leans back up and kisses Spencer, hard. Spencer moans, licking into Aaron’s mouth, he can taste himself all over his tongue, it’s much hotter than it should be.

“You taste so good, Omega.” Aaron mumbles between kisses. “Could eat you out for hours.”

Spencer groans into his mouth, kissing the Alpha until he’s breathless and is forced to pull away. Aaron pulls back and Spencer follows, both of them sitting up. Spencer leans in and presses his lips to Aaron’s shoulder, over the bonding mark.

Aaron turns his head and nuzzles his nose to Spencer’s hair, this is a lot more intimate than he expected it to be, but they’re bonded and their instincts are telling them they belong like this. 

Who are they to go against their own needs.

“How do you want this?” Aaron asks into his hair.

Spencer debates it for a moment, they’re going to be stuck together for nearly a half an hour, they need to be comfortable for it. if he were in heat he wouldn’t think twice than to roll over and present himself, with his ass in the air and his head pressed into Aaron’s pillow, but right now all he wants is to lay back and let his Alpha do what he wants with him.

He pulls his head back up, “on my back, the way we were before.”

Aaron nods and begins to shift so he can move them into a comfortable position on their backs but he’s distracted by Spencer’s lips on his own again. He indulges him in another few more minutes of kisses, his lips are like a drug, Aaron could easily get addicted.

Spencer’s hand reaches between his own legs, down to his hole, he feels how wet he is, it’s running down his thighs, probably onto the bed as well. He coats his fingers in his own slick easily, he brings his hand up and finds Aaron’s cock, wrapping his hand around him, getting him slick with his own wetness.

Aaron groans into his mouth, pulling back some to watch Spencer’s hands work his cock. He’s been hard this whole time, Spencer’s scent alone was enough to do that to him, combined with everything else it won’t be long until his knot pops.

Spencer’s fingers go down to the base of his cock, feeling around where his knot will swell. He licks his lips, he knows exactly how big it’ll get, and how good it’ll feel inside of him.

“Lay back.” Aaron’s voice is rough.

He manhandles Spencer onto his back, his head on Aaron’s own pillow. He spreads Spencer’s legs lifting him up a bit, taking a look at his hole, wet and open, all for him.

He strokes his cock a few times before lining himself up, looking back at Spencer’s face. He waits for nod from Spencer before pushing the tip inside.

Aaron gets an immediate reaction from the Omega, his head tips back, eyes shut and he lets out a long moan. He pushes in slow, letting Spencer adjust to the stretch, his cock is much bigger than his fingers, even well lubricated the way he is, going in hard will still hurt him.

He pushes in all the way inside, leaning over Spencer to scent at his neck. Spencer’s arms come up and wrap around him, running his fingers down his back. 

“So big.” Spencer mumbles, mostly to himself, but it doesn’t stop a smug smile from growing on Aaron’s face. “You can move now.”

Aaron grinds into him, wanting to hear another sweet moan before pulling out a bit and pushing in. The pace he sets starts slow and gentle, Aaron doesn’t know how long he can last by just doing that, but Spencer seems to like it.

He makes small mewling noises, baring his neck completely for his Alpha, showing his trust and vulnerability to him. Aaron picks up the pace, starting to really fuck him, thrusting in hard, earning more gasps and moans from his Omega, encouraging him.

“A-Alpha more, harder- fuck!” Spencer pushes back against him.

Aaron grips Spencer’s hips, not hard enough to bruise but enough to keep him still and stop squirming underneath him.

Spencer feels the beginning of Aaron’s knot begin to swell, catching on his rim with every pull out and thrust in. The stretch feels amazing, he never wants it to end. 

Aaron’s mouth finds its way back to Spencer’s neck, he presses his tongue against his bonding mark, hearing his Omega shout under him, scraping his nails down his back. Spencer doesn’t mean to leave scratches, but he can’t help him, everything is so intense, the feeling of getting fucked combined with his Alpha’s scent all around him, and the pressure on his mating bite, it’s almost too much.

Aaron can feel himself getting close, his knot is going to pop soon. He bites down around the mark and Spencer jerks under him, moaning in encouragement. It’s the one place that Aaron can mark over and over again, darkening it as much as he please, it’ll always be socially acceptable for it to be shown out in public.

Aaron thrusts in hard, pushing his knot inside and grinding up into Spencer a few more times before his knot pops fully inside of him. Aaron’s jaw releases and he pulls his head back a bit, breathing heavily.

Spencer continues to grind down, it feels amazing to finally be knotted, but he still hasn’t found his own release. Aaron’s hand moves from his hip to between the two of them, wrapping itself around his cock and jerking it one, two times before Spencer shouts, bucking his hips up as much as he can, spilling over his hand.

Aaron wipes his hand off on the sheets next to him, they’re already dirty from what they’ve done. He presses his nose to the mark he renewed, smiling to himself. It takes a minute for them to come down from their high, Spencer’s fingers gently run down his back, almost an apology for the scratches he left.

Spencer begins to purr, his Alpha’s weight on top of him with his scent all around him combined with finally being knotted, he feels more comfortable and relaxed than he has in months.

“Thank you for this.” He says softly. “I feel much better than I have in a while.”

Aaron smiles down at him, he’s rested in a way where he won’t crush the man under him, but he’s still covering almost all of his body with his own.

“It was no problem, Spence. Like I said, you just have to ask for it, touch like this won’t kill me, and clearly I enjoyed it as well. You were just sexually frustrated, that combined with the side effects of your suppressants it’s no wonder you were so tense.”

“It was a natural reaction, my body couldn’t understand why I was around my Alpha so often, day and night, even sleeping in the same bed, but withholding from touching you, even with the suppressants I still need physical contact like this, apparently.”

“My body doesn’t process it very well either, being bonded with you and being around you so often, but not touching you, holding you, being intimate with you like this. It doesn’t understand why.”

“We should do it more often, the holding, touching, at home instead of just in public, because even then it’s not very much. It’s mostly the way we talk that convince others of our bond, not the physical aspect. We don’t have to have sex that often, but the touching, I think my body would like that as a common occurrence.” 

Spencer’s using his biology as an excuse, he wants this because over time he’s grown attached to the Alpha, falling in love, hard. But he can barely admit that to himself, let alone the man he’s fallen for.

Little does he know, Aaron feels the exact same way.

“Mine would like it too.” He pecks Spencer’s lips gently before nosing back to his bonding mark, kissing that too.

 

Reid walks into work the next day with a darkened mark on his neck, feeling better than he has in months. He gives Hotch a smile before separating from him, going to his desk and picking up the file that has been left there for him.

Garcia pulls Prentiss and Morgan back before they walk into the bullpen, placing a hand on each of the Alpha’s arms, discreetly nodding her head towards Reid. 

“Somebody’s feeling better.” Prentiss smiles, analyzing his body language.

“Yeah, and I think I know why, look at his neck.” Garcia points.

They all take a look, even from such a distance the mark shows, and it’s as dark as the first day he came in with it showing, obviously renewed, their bond strengthened. 

“Well I’ll be damned. Pretty boy just needed to get laid.” Morgan snorts.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos please!! it keeps me writing  
> Again this is part of a much bigger AU that I have in my head and please if anyone wants to talk to me abt it message me on [my tumblr minthalo](http://minthalo.tumblr.com/)  
> preferably off anon or in my Direct Messages I'd love to talk more abt this! I've been on a super big criminal minds binge (almost finished with season 6) and I'm having so many thoughts abt so many things


End file.
